


Gorgeous

by GothicPixi



Series: reputation [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Avi is a good friend, Bob - Freeform, Getting Together, Johan spelled Johann, Johann is a good singer, M/M, TAZ Balance, Taylor Swift - Freeform, johavi, taz balance spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: Johann was tired. Every day, he created a new composition and fed it to the voidfish. Everything he created was never to be enjoyed outside of the Bureau’s many domes. Sometimes, Johann regretted his decision to join. But Lucretia - the Director now - needed him. She couldn't control the voidfish’s hunger, she’d been running out of things to give it. Johann was the perfect resource. He definitely felt like that was all he was some days.





	Gorgeous

Johann was tired. Every day, he created a new composition and fed it to the voidfish. Everything he created was never to be enjoyed outside of the Bureau’s many domes. Sometimes, Johann regretted his decision to join. But Lucretia - the Director now - needed him. She couldn't control the voidfish’s hunger, she’d been running out of things to give it. Johann was the perfect resource. He definitely felt like that was all he was some days.

 

The bard needed to relax. Maybe he'd visit Avi for a drink of the good Brandybuck alcohol. Avi….

 

Johann couldn't help but get distracted at the thought of the mechanic and engineer. Avi had joined after Johann, by only a few weeks. He didn't remember how he got to the Moon Base before Avi’s cannons, but it was probably something from the Miller’s lab. The first time he saw Avi, Johann was sad for him. They were both young and full of potential, and here they both were, trapped on a fake moon in a secret organization where if they died no one would remember them. Johann didn't want that for the beautiful man before him. They talked a little, which was something the bard didn't usually do. The Director had made him leave the voidfish chambers to welcome the new recruits. He stood by Killian, Brian, and Brad as people came out of the hangar. That explained why there were so many dorms on the base. 

 

Avi stood out because his hair was a mess and he was sipping from a flask as soon as he felt woozy. Brad started handing out cups to inoculate them, and Avi seemed to be the only one standing calmly. The drink must have helped. Johann gave him a cup of ichor.

 

They became friends, over the next few months. Avi liked to visit Johann and the voidfish. Sometimes he'd bring the bard food, because he'd forget to eat. Johann couldn't stop the feeling that grew inside him, as someone truly showed interest and cared. Avi asked him about things besides music - his family, his past, his clothes, his other hobbies, his favorite things. Everyone else bought Johann parchment and violin stuff for his birthday, but Avi gave him new earrings and a fresh set of watercolors. Johann had mentioned once how he had loved painting as a child.

 

It was a quiet and calm day in the voidfish chambers. Johann didn’t really have much to do. He could start on pieces for tomorrow, but he couldn’t get Avi out of his mind. He looked around his desk for a distraction. There! Fantasy Taylor Swift’s new album had recently been released and Johann genuinely enjoyed it. One song stuck in his head and he decided to sing a little out loud. He was better at violin, but he still had a decent voice. He was a bard, after all. The only bad singing bard he had met was Brad, but that wasn't the half-orc’s fault. He stood and did some vocal warm ups before beginning.

 

_ You should take it as a compliment _

_ That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk _

_ You should think about the consequence _

_ Of your magnetic field being a little too strong _

_ And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us _

_ He's in the club doing, I don't know what _

_ You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much _

 

_ Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine _

_ You've ruined my life, by not being mine _

 

Avi was walking towards Johann’s station with sandwiches when a voice picked up down the hall. He recognized the song; Johann had forced him to listen to the whole album. But that wasn't Swift’s voice. It was one he knew better, and enjoyed more. He stopped outside the door and cherished the moment - Johann didn't like to sing in front of people, he knew this. But he craved his voice, Avi loved his voice. His crush on the bard was getting out of hand.

 

_ You're so gorgeous _

_ I can't say anything to your face _

_ 'Cause look at your face _

_ And I'm so furious _

_ At you for making me feel this way _

_ But, what can I say? _

_ You're gorgeous _

 

Avi slipped into the voidfish’s chamber to finally see Johann. The bard was in his usual regalia - purples and blues, hat shoved on his head, no tights. His violin was on the little stand Magnus had made for it. Johann stood facing the voidfish’s tank, where the creature glowed and spun happily to the song. It couldn’t be erased like that, they had to feed it the sheet music. In the glow of the tank and the jellyfish, Johann looked ethereal. 

 

_ You should take it as a compliment _

_ That I'm talking to everyone here but you _

_ And you should think about the consequence _

_ Of you touching my hand in the darkened room _

_ If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her _

_ But if you're single that's honestly worse _

_ 'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts _

_ (Honey, it hurts) _

 

Johann turned, hands clutched close to his chest as he sang. His eyes immediately landed on Avi, and he almost lost of beat in his head. Instead, a light blush grew on his cheeks and he smiled.

 

_ Ocean blue eyes looking in mine _

_ I feel like I might sink and drown and die _

 

Avi stepped closer and Johann mimicked him.

 

_ You're so gorgeous _

_ I can't say anything to your face _

 

Johann broke eye contact, just for moment, hands gripping each other tighter.

 

_ 'Cause look at your face _

_ And I'm so furious _

_ At you for making me feel this way _

_ But what can I say? _

_ You're gorgeous _

 

Avi was before him and the mechanic reached out for his hands. He held them gently and untangled them. He pressed a light kiss to Johann’s knuckles.

 

_ You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah _

_ There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have _

_ You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad _

_ You make me so happy, it turns back to sad _

_ There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have _

_ Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats _

_ Alone, unless you wanna come along _

 

Johann stopped there, gazing at Avi while the man gazed back. He was pulled into a tight hug. Johann wasn’t the biggest fan of physical contact, but this felt nice. Perfect, really. They fit together easily. Avi’s gravely voice sang quietly in his ear.

 

_ You're so gorgeous _

_ I can't say anything to your face _

_ 'Cause look at your face _

_ And I'm so furious _

_ At you for making me feel this way _

_ But what can I say? _

_ You're gorgeous _

 

He wasn’t a great singer, but he was better than Brad. Johann smiled into Avi’s shoulder. The voidfish sang a few notes and it pulled them both out of the moment. Avi reluctantly pulled away, but kept his hands on Johann’s arms.

 

“Hey.” He smiled, trying hard to be casual.

 

“Hey.” Johann mimicked. “What brings you to my cave?” Avi points back at the wrapped sandwiches he left on table by the door.

 

“Thought you might be hungry.”

 

“Thank you for thinking of me.” Johann nodded, hand raising to mess with the fingers Avi left on his arm. “It’s very kind of you.”

 

“I’m always thinking of you.” Avi whispers after a moment. Johann startles, eyes wide and blush deepening. He shifts his feet so he’s slightly closer to Avi.

 

“Really?” His voice is barely audible, but Avi was searching for it. He ran his hand up to Johann’s cheek and cradled it. The bard leaned into the touch, eyes closing.

 

“Really.” He leaned forward and placed a light kiss to Johann’s forehead. They were about the same height, so it wasn’t too awkward or anything. Johann carefully wrapped his arms around Avi’s middle and pulled him closer.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered. Anyone else would think that was a strange response, but Avi understood. They’d had late night conversations fueled by large bottles of brandy - Avi knew Johann’s insecurities and fears. He wasn’t put off by them. Avi knew this was Johann’s way of saying he felt the same way. They stood there for a long time and the voidfish chirped happily behind them.

 

“You want those sandwiches, Johann?” The bard nodded into Avi’s chest and he chuckled. “If you let me go real quick, I’ll go get my  _ boyfriend _ his sandwich and we can eat on the floor together yeah?”

 

“Boyfriend?” His voice was muffled, but Avi heard Johann’s questioning tone.

 

“If that’s alright.” Johann pulled back to look at Avi with a gentle smile.

 

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
